etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrik
Syrik is a merchant at the Marketplace of Iorys. The party interacts with him when buying equipment, selling items, and forging weapons. Talk 1F Before finishing the trial mission Are you guys heading into the forest after this? Then you should prep for your adventure here! After finishing the trial mission Oh, did you guys already head into the forest? Remember to sell me anything neat you find! 2F Heya. We Brouni come from the Kreuz Plains. Most of us are nomads who travel all over. Because our homeland's set at the crossroads of Arcania, we make our living through trade. My kinfolk are scattered around the continent, so we only see one another at the triannual Brouni Festival. It's a real big family reunion! 3F I've mentioned my kinfolk and I are from the Kreuz Plains, right? Brouni merchants meet there every few months. It's called the Zepheria Exchange. Presenting a rare item there is my people's rite of passage. One day, I wanna become a real business boy. Can't show up to the festival empty-handed, so I'm counting on you guys to bring me rare stuff! 4F Aw, c'mon! I hate getting talked down to like that. Huh? What's the matter, you ask? Check this out. Some adventurers tried to rip me off. They claimed this weed was a valuable herb! Seriously, what kinda dillweed tries to fool a Brouni about Herbology!? > Ask him if he knows about herbs * Huh? Of course I do! My kinfolk are nomads, so Herbology is a way of life on the plains. We're taught how to identify poisonous flora and medicinal plants at a very young age. Each clan assigns a Merciful Healer and a Graced Poisoner to help our people live off the land, you know. Once we came of age, it was tradition for men to leave the Kreuz Plains to become merchants, while the women stayed to train as Botanists... But lately, folks are living their lives however they want, regardless of their gender. I think things are a lot better that way, don't you? > Ask him more about the Brouni * Oh, my kinfolk all come from the Kreuz Plains, so we Brouni know a thing or two about herbs. We're taught how to identify poisonous flora and medicinal plants at a very young age. Each clan assigns a Merciful Healer and a Graced Poisoner to help our people live off the land, you know. Once we came of age, it was tradition for men to leave the Kreuz Plains to become merchants, while the women stayed to train as Botanists... But lately, folks are living their lives however they want, regardless of their gender. I think things are a lot better that way, don't you? 5F So, you've made it all the way to 5F. It's the last floor of the 1st Stratum. I bet the monsters are even stronger up there. Make sure you're fully prepared. 6F Word is you conquered the Tutelary Forest. Congrats! Next up is the 2nd Stratum. Boy, the higher you guys climb, the more rare materials you bring in. It's been great for me! Keep it up. You'll scale this stratum in no time! 7F Heya! I told you my kinfolk really know their herbs, right? We Brouni specialize in a skill called Herbology. It draws out the full effect of medicines used on the battlefield, where every second counts. (Brouni character) should try learning it! 8F Have you heard the rumors of a primordial elephant living somewhere on 8F? I hear it's way bigger than a normal pachyderm, and it makes an earthquake with every step. Now that's a tall tale! But I wonder how much you could harvest from its tusks and hide... I bet I could equip 100 guilds with all that! But then again, hunting it would be dangerous... *sigh* I guess it's a mammoth of a request... 9F We Brouni don't grow as big as other races, so even as adults we get treated as children. But we know how to work that to our favor. When haggling with cheap nobles, we'll act naive to lower their guards. On that note, Brouni make perfect assassins. No one expects a small, smiling merchant till they've already drunk a poison-laced potion... ...Er, wait! Please forget I said that. Heheheh! 10F Have you reached it? After the 2nd Stratum, next up is... you guessed it, the 3rd Stratum! Considering how different the 1st stratum is from the 2nd, I bet the 3rd will be unique! Boy, I can't wait to see what kind of materials you'll bring back from the next stratum! 11F Heya! I heard you reached the 3rd Stratum. You guys are amazing, seriously. So what sort of materials did you find there? C'mon! I wanna craft new items! Lemme see! 12F Oh, you've reached 12F! You guys are my new favorite customers! And? And? Did you find any new materials? I'm itching to make new equipment with them! Don't be mean... Sell me all the good stuff! 13F For us Brouni, the City of Seven Hills is a long, long way from home. Sometimes, I feel really cooped up and get homesick for Kreuz's soft grass and open sky. But I can't give up now. I've gotta craft something that'll make my kinfolk proud! So help a Brouni out, and keep getting tons of materials from the Labyrinth! Pretty please? 14F Is the search for Lili going okay? If you ever need anything, just lemme now. I'll whip it up in two shakes of a chicken's tail feathers! 15F Looks like you're near the end of the 3rd Stratum. Guess it's normal for Yggdrasil to save its biggest, baddest beasties for last. You'd better make sure to go in fully prepared. But don't worry, I've got everything you need! What's that? I'm a smooth business boy? Heheh, flattery will get you everywhere! After completing the mission "Help Solor and Lili" I saw Lili came back! Well done, you guys! I knew the (guildname) Guild could do it! Those two are my most loyal customers, so I'm really happy they're both okay. So treaet yourself and buy something fun, to celebrate Lili's return! 16F Heya, how's it going? Ohh, you made it to the 4th Stratum!? Even I wasn't sure you guys could pull it off. No one's ever set foot higher than the Fetid necropolis. You're really heading into some wild wilderness. Speaking of which... Have you heard? A rare crystal's been found in the 4th Stratum and now everyone's busting to get in on the gold rush! Me? C'mon, I'm a merchant. It's not my job to mine for ore, I just buy it off guys like you! 17F Heya, so you reached 17F? Looks like you're on track to seeing all the 4th Stratum has to show! Then again, I knew from the moment we met that you guys were destined for greatness. I pride myself in my a ppraisal skills, after all--that includes judging people and products alike! 18F The other day, Jenetta's older sister came to sell tons of rare crystals. It waws quite a haul, so it added up to a pretty hefty sum! Then she used that money to buy her sister a silver hair ointment, as a welcome home gift... I wish my siblings could all get along like that. Anyway, as she was leaving she took interest in an old, earthen figure I was going to throw out. I let her have it for cheap, of course, but I wonder what she's gonna use it for. 19F Looks like the crowds running to mine for crystals from the 4th Stratum have started thinning out. Guess they realized just how dangerous it is, but some folks are still rushing in heedlessly. I know you've got more important stuff to do... But if you see anyone who's lost or in trouble, it'd sure be nice of you to lend a helping hand. I can't make a profit if they don't make it out! 20F I hear you're just a hop, skip, and a jump away from rising above the Lucent Hollows! Boy, you guys are really soMakes me proud to be able to equip adventurers like you. I really do appreciate your continued patronage. At this point, you're basically walking advertisements for my shop! 21F Heya, congrats on getting to the 5th Stratum! Heels like just yesterdat you reached the 4th... You might scale all of Yggdrasil at this rate...! Haha, I better step up my game and beef up my selection. I wanna do all I can to help you! 22F Hi there, Guild! Business is booming, thanks to you guys. My shop's frequented by the first guild to ever reach the 5th Stratum, after all! All my other customers keep saying: "Sell me the same equipment that the Guild buys!" Merchants want you, explorers want to be you. You guys really are the talk of the town! 23F If you've reached 23F, then I guess you're at the halfway point of the 5th Stratum, right? At this rate, you might fully conquer Yggdrasil. You're living every adventurer's dream! I just know you guys can do it, especially with me helping you out every step of the way! ...Huh? Are you implying that if I really wanted to help, I'd give you a discount? Yeesh... I've gotta make a living too, y'know--Hey, don't gimme that look! 24F You've finally reached 24F. The apex of Yggdrasil is probably in your sights, hih? ...I know! To commemorate the day you conquer Yggdrasil, I'll make commemorative merch with your names and likenesses on them! shirts, posters... Oh, and action figures! I swear they'll sell like hotcakes. Ooh, maybe I'll even add some overpriced food! ...Huh? Not without paying you royalties? I-I see... Heheh, never mind! 25F Heya, how's it going, guys? ...I see you've reached 25F. The end of your journey's getting closer and closer. There could be anything at the top! I mean, this is Yggdrasil we're talking about. I'd bet there's some crazy stuff waiting for you there. But whatever challenges you'll face on your final journey, you guys can overcome it all. I just know you can! ...As long as you buy lots of items from me! After beating the game Wow! You seriously conquered Yggdrasil? YES! I always knew you had it in you! I'm so proud to have met you guys! 26F Boy oh boy, I never would've guessed that Yggdrasil stretches beyond the stars... It must be a downer, making it all the way to the top only to find out there's more... But it makes me happy to know you guys will keep on selling me brand-new materials. My profits are counting on you, so good luck! 27F Heya, how's the 6th Stratum treating you? Ooh, you've already reached 27F? The stuff you've brought back from the Empyreal Bridge is out of this world... Literally. It's kinda blowing my mind! Keep bringing in more materials, okay? I'll be waiting here with bated breath! 28F Hrmm... Oh, it's the guys. What am I groaning about, you ask? My kinfolk back in the Kruez Plains invited me to attend the next Zepheria Exchange... Of I show off the materials you've brought me, I'll be declared a real business boy for sure... But... I'm not gonna go. Why? 'Cause I wanna watch you guys see your adventure through to the end, that's why! I can't miss out on your journey's grand finale! 29F Oh, you've reached 29F? I bet you'll conquer the 6th Stratum in two snaps of a turtle's jaws! Once you do, I wonder if that'll bean you've beaten everything Yggdrasil can throw at you. If that's the case, than you're only a hop, skip, and a jump away from achieving your dreams! What else could be above Yggdrasil...? If you find anything rare, bring it to me first! Don't even think about selling to another shop! 30F Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters